


Arrow drabbles

by MissHalieW



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHalieW/pseuds/MissHalieW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unconnected Arrow drabbles. All will be under a thousand words. </p><p>1.) "All the happy stories in my life involve you."<br/>A fluffy Olicity oneshot</p><p>2.) "Welcome to the Daughters of Super Villains Club."<br/>Thea and Felicity bonding over their fathers</p><p>3.) "Hop on"<br/>Oliver takes Felicity out on his motorcycle</p><p>4.) Bad Timing<br/>“How the hell did you get engaged in the middle of fighting an army of mobsters?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluff. Shameless fluffy fluff. 
> 
> Just a short little Olicity fluff story.

“Why are you staring at me?” I asked my boyfriend as we sat on a blanket by the lake on a rare night off, having left the vigilantism to Speedy and Black Canary for the night.

“I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life.” Oliver said, causing me to smile and lean over and kiss him.

“It’s me who’s lucky.” I said

I laced my fingers through his and leaned against his shoulder, looking out at the water.

“I knew the first time I saw you that there was something special about you, I think it was the first time I genuinely smiled since the ship went down, I just never dreamed it would lead us here.” Oliver said

“Something special like me being a babbling idiot who chews on pens?” I said with a laugh.

“That wasn’t the first time I saw you.” Oliver said

His words caused me to sit up, and look at him in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” I said

I knew he had been home for a few weeks before the day he walked into my office, but I would’ve remembered crossing paths with Oliver Queen in the hallway at work.

“You remember how I told you I came back to Starling City on a mission while I was...away?” Oliver said

“Yeah.” I said

“I had to sneak into QC, into my mother’s office, to get information.” Oliver said

“Okay…” I said

“It was after hours, so I figured everybody was gone, but then I heard somebody coming and hid out of sight, and I saw you walk in with paper work to drop off. I watched you, you were talking to a photo of me.”

My face flushed as I recalled the incident he was talking about.

“You said I was cute.” Oliver said with a smirk

“Wow. I can’t even believe...What are the odds?” I said

“I thought the same thing when I walked into your office after Walter’s said you were the best in IT and realized it was you.” Oliver said

“Why didn’t you tell before now?” I asked

“I don’t really know. I guess I never could figure out how to work that into a conversation.” Oliver said

“It’s like it was fate.” I said as Oliver lifted our intertwined hands to kiss the top of mine.

“Fate, destiny, chance, or luck, whatever it was, it lead me to you and I’m thankful for it every day. Because you asked me once if I had any happy stories, and I do, and it’s you. You are my happy story.” Oliver said

Letting my emotions take off, I practically flew into his arms, sending us back onto the blanket as I kissed him.

“I love you so, so much, Oliver.” I said, stressing every word for emphasis.

Oliver leaned up, causing me to sit back up.

“All the happy stories in my life, the ones I want to tell our kids some day, involve you. I’m hoping tonight is one of those stories.” Oliver reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a black ring box.

“Oh my god.” I lifted a hand to cover my mouth to keep myself from squealing.

“Felicity, I want to spend the rest of our life creating happy stories together. Will you marry me?” Oliver opened the ring box but I couldn’t tear my eyes away from his.

“Yes, yes, absolutely yes.” I said, wiping under my eyes with my right hand as he slipped the ring on my left hand.

I leaned forward, kissing him with everything in me.

“I love you, Felicity.” Oliver said after we pulled apart, both a little out of breath.

“I love you, Oliver,” I paused then giggled, “Felicity Queen does have a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, I really like the sound of that.” Oliver said


	2. Daughters of Super Villains Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to the Daughters of Super Villains Club, Felicity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say other than I'm bored and all this speculation about Felicity's father inspired me?

“Felicity?”

I knew I should respond to Oliver, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t find the words.

“Felicity? Talk to me.”

“What happened to her? She looks like she’s in shock.” Thea said as she walked in the room

“She...found out some surprising information, that’s all.” Oliver said

“My father is super villain, Oliver! Surprising information doesn’t begin to cover it!” I snapped

Thea just stared at me for a moment then put her hand on Oliver’s shoulder.  

“Ollie, I think this is more my speciality than yours. You want to give us a minute?” Thea said

Oliver looked to me and I nodded slightly, letting him know it was okay.

“Okay, nobody knows better than me about having a super villain father. Who is he?” Thea asked

“Damien Darhk...He’s here...In Starling.” I barely managed to get out

“I’ve heard that name before.” Thea said

“Malcolm knew of him. He was Ra’s Al Ghul’s best friend turned rival. He was Heir to the Demon before.” I said, feeling like I might throw up.

Thea didn’t stay anything, just put her hand on mine to reassure me.

“He runs an organization called H.I.V.E. They killed Diggle’s brother. They tried to buy the earthquake machine. I don’t even know what other horrible, unimaginable things he’s responsible for.” I said

“I know what it’s like, Felicity. I know how you’re feeling. And I know it makes you sick, thinking that the person that you’re half made of is this...evil, horrible human being. But Felicity, it doesn’t change you. You’re one of the best people I’ve ever known, you aren’t like him.” Thea said

“Thank you, Thea.” I said

“When I found out about Malcolm, I ate my emotions in the form of two pints of Rocky Road in one sitting. Wants some?” Thea asked

“Please.” I said

Thea got the ice cream out and moved to sit next to me, bringing two spoons with her.

“I know you’re not okay right now, and it feels like you aren’t going to be for a long time, but you will be. Eventually. You know who you are, so do the people who love you.” Thea said

I thought of the people I was closest to and knew she was right, but still, I wondered if I would ever be able to look at Diggle and not feel guilty that my father was the one responsible for his brother’s death. What concerned me more was that Diggle might look at me and think the same thing.

“But John...My father had his brother killed.” I said

“He’s not going to blame you for that, Felicity. Diggle loves you, you’re like his little sister. That’s not going to change.” Thea said

“I hope you’re right.” I whispered, taking a bite of the ice cream.

“How did you find out?” Thea asked

“I was tracking somebody who hacked our system. I tracked him down. When I saw his photo, I  recognized him. I hadn’t seen him since I was a kid, but I knew it was him. I didn’t know who he was yet, I just knew it was my father. I made Oliver take me with him when he confronted him about why he kept hacking us.” I paused, taking another bite of the ice cream as I tried to make sure my emotions stayed in check.

“And?” Thea prompted

“He saw me and totally froze. He didn’t even pay attention to the fact that Oliver was pointing an arrow at him. I asked him who he was and why he was hacking us. He said he Damien Darhk and we had information he needed…” I said

“Information for what?” Thea asked

“He wouldn’t say. I think he’s planning some kind of attack. I need to figure out what and stop him.” I said

“So he’s a hacker evil genius..” Thea said

“Must run in the family. The hacker part. The genius part too, I guess. Not the evil part.” I rambled

“No, definitely not the evil part.” Thea said, offering me a reassuring smile.

There was a few moments of silence before Thea spoke again.

"Welcome to the Daughters of Super Villains Club, Felicity." Thea said, causing me to laugh to laugh for the first time all day.

Oliver appeared in the doorway, and I assumed he’d probably been standing just out of sight and listening, not that I really cared.

“I have to stop him.” I said; I didn’t even know how, or what he was planning, but I knew I had to.

“We will, Felicity. All of us. We’re a team.” Thea said

“We’re a family.” Oliver said as he made his way over to us, putting a hand on my shoulder and a hand on Thea’s.

Oliver was right; family was more than DNA. Team Arrow was more than just a team, we were family.

“We are family.” I agreed as Oliver stole my spoon to take a bite of the ice cream, his other hand still on my shoulder.

“I never thought my girlfriend and my sister would be bonding over their super villain dads.” Oliver said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Follow me on Twitter (@HecticHalie) and Tumblr (FangirlHalie.Tumblr.com) and feel free to say hello!


	3. Hop on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver takes Felicity out on his motorcycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So me and a friend were talking about how we wanted to see Oliver take Felicity out on his bike at some point in season 4 and it caused me to write this

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Oliver said from his spot on his motorcycle, trying convince me to get on the back, as he had been trying to do for ten minutes. As well as for the last six months.

“No way.” I said

“Why not?” Oliver asked

“It’s a two wheeled death trap.” I said

“So let me get this straight, you trust me to swing you out of a glass window thirty stories high, rescue you from trained super soldiers, and crazed drug dealers, but not to get you home safely on a motorcycle?” Oliver asked with a smirk.

I knew that it sounded ridiculous when he phrased it in that way, but I didn’t care.

“The major difference being that those were all necessary risks because I would’ve died without them.” I said

“Seriously, Felicity. You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. And if we don’t take the motorcycle, you’ll have to wait while I go back to the house and get the car and then come back. And I think you’ll actually find it fun once you give it a shot.” Oliver said

Mentally cursing myself for not driving myself to the Foundry that morning, letting Diggle pick me up instead, I sighed, my shoulders slumping.

“One time. That’s it. Don’t think we’re going to get in the habit of this.” I said

Oliver grinned, handing me the black helmet.

"Hop on." Oliver said

“Be careful, Oliver.” I said

"Always." Oliver said

I straddled the bike, thankful I had chosen to wear jeans instead of a dress, and fastened the helmet.

"Hold on." Oliver said

I wrapped my arms around Oliver’s waist, gripping him like my life depended on it.

“You know, for somebody who is so ridiculously over-protective, I’m kind of surprised that me on the back of a motorcycle is okay with you. I mean, me and Thea going to the movies is so dangerous that we need two bodyguards, and me going to the mall requires Diggle standing guard, while I look at lingerie no less, you’re still _not_ forgiven for that one by the way, and I have two guards posted outside my office door all day, but this? This is fine?” I rambled, voicing my annoyance about how overprotective he had become since he found out my father was trying to recruit me for his hive of followers.

“Well, you’re with me, so it’s fine.” Oliver said with a laugh

“So as long as I’m not getting on somebody else’s motorcycle, you’re cool.” I said with an eye roll

The engine started and I could feel my heart rate picking up; it felt like it was about to beat out of my chest.

Oliver took off, slowly, but I still had to take deep breathes to fight off the panic attack. I buried my face in Oliver’s back, trying not to think about what was happening, but the wind blowing against me was a constant reminder.

“You okay?” Oliver asked as we came to a stop at a red light.

“I..think so?” My voice was shakier than I had hoped but I took the chance to open my eyes and look around.

Oliver took off again, and I forced myself to not hide my face again. There was a sense of freedom as Oliver raced down the street, much faster than he had been before, dashing between cars, but it was also completely terrifying; my mind kept telling me all the things that could go wrong.

As we sped towards our house, I couldn’t help but think that Oliver was going so fast on purpose; every time I tighten my grip, he sped up a little bit more.

“Having fun yet?” Oliver shouted over the sound of the motorcycle and the few cars on the road around us as he turned onto a less busy side street.

“Kind of, yeah.” I shouted

Once Oliver slowed down as we neared the housing area, I braved loosening my grip with one arm to hold it out, feeling the wind, smiling at the sensation.

When we pulled onto the street that our house was located at the end of, Oliver slowed down enough that I felt safe to put both my hands up in the air.

“Okay, that was kind of fun.” I admitted as Oliver pulled into the driveway.

“I told you.” Oliver said

“It was kind of freeing.” I said as I took my helmet off, feeling the flush in my cheeks.

“Maybe one day I’ll teach you how to ride.” Oliver said

I laughed, shaking my head.

“No thanks.” I said, climbing off the bike.

“You’re right, it’s much funnier having you ride with me.” Oliver said

“Why? Because it means I have to put my arms around you?” I asked with a smirk.

“It certainly doesn’t suck.” Oliver said

I wrapped my arms around his neck, stepping on my tiptoes to kiss him.

“You don’t have to get me on the back of your bike for that, Oliver.” I said


	4. Bad Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How the hell did you get engaged in the middle of fighting an army of mobsters?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short but I wrote it in like twenty minutes after seeing the prompt “This is probably a bad time, but marry me?” and I just had to okay I had to.

“Dig, get Felicity out of here! Now!” Oliver shouted as we stood in what we had thought was an empty warehouse, but was apparently not so empty, based on the gunfire. It was all a blur around me. A blur of shots ringing out, Arrows flying through the air, punches being thrown.

Diggle tried to grab my arm but I shook my head.

“I’m not going anywhere without all of you.” I shouted stubbornly

I heard something behind me but before I could react, an arrow flew by me, somebody collapsing with a loud thump as Oliver reached me, still firing arrows in every direction.

“Felicity, get out of here. We’re in a warehouse full of mob members.” Oliver said

Yes, we had thought it was empty, it was supposed to be a simple mission to get data, but we had been very wrong.

“You carry a gun, give it to me!” I said as I heard more people coming into the warehouse.

Oliver was preoccupied, firing arrows, but I knew what pocket the gun was always tucked in and reached my arm around him to grab it, but my fingers found a box instead.

I pulled the box out of his pocket in confusion and gasped when I saw it, causing his full attention to turn towards me, thinking I was injured, no doubt.

His eyes went wide and logically I knew standing in a warehouse full of mobsters and staring at a box was ridiculous but I knew it was a ring box.

“Oliver.” I mumbled

“This is probably a bad time, but marry me?” Oliver said

I actually laughed at this moment, how this was actually happening, and nodded.

“Obviously.” I said

Oliver grinned, and spun towards a sound, shooting an arrow at a large man who had been pulling his weapon.

The fight only last a few minutes, even a warehouse full of mobsters didn’t stand a chance against four vigilantes, and before I knew it, it was silent, and Oliver was kissing me.

Oliver took the box from my hand, I hadn’t even opened it, and slipped the ring on my hand.

“How the hell did you get engaged in the middle of fighting an army of mobsters?” Diggle said as he approached us, a grin on his face, as he had clearly witnessed Oliver putting the ring on my hand.

“I’m a multitasker.” Oliver said as I saw Thea racing towards us and I was reminded of why she was called Speedy.

“Did I just hear the word engaged?” Thea said

I grinned as I held up my hand, taking my first real look at the cushion cut ring on my left hand. It was really quite stunning.

Thea practically knocked me over in a hug.

“You’ve got the worst timing, bro, but I am so excited for you.” Thea said

“This, for the record, was not how I was planning on proposing.” Oliver said

“It’s fitting.” I said with a grin

****  
  



End file.
